Four Years After
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: It's been four years since the Canaan incident, and everyone has been living their lives normally. Except one thing. Jude's gone. No one knows where he is aside from a specific group of Spirits. And they only know one thing: "He made a promise."
1. Chapter 1

Celsius's footsteps were light as she made her way through the spirit world. Shadow, silent as always, crept along in the shade that the ice spirit cast onto the ground. Celsius slipped through the large pair of trees that blocked the spirit Origin off from the rest of the realm, snickering slightly at how ineffective the foliage was to her. Lesser spirits were repelled by them, but the things hardly existed to her. A low, quiet sigh came from Shadow which was quickly muffled by a curt stomp from Celsius.

She continued on her way until she saw Origin. He sat with his legs folded over each other and his eyes closed. His white bangs blew slightly in the breeze, other than the slow rise and fall of his chest, he was still. His breathing was slow and deliberate, obviously he was focusing on how he breathed. His long white cape spread out behind him like a bird's tail. Celsius stood with her arms crossed, taking a moment to look onto Origin with a frown set to her lips. She really did miss him, that golden-eyed human. The one who formed a pact with her. The one who loved both humans and spirits alike.

"Origin." Celsius said. He jumped in a startled fashion and sighed out, most likely upset by how easily startled he seemed. He turned to face her, his eyes lacking the glow she was used to.

"Yes, Celsius?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Shadow's here too." she tapped the toe of her foot to her shadow, which seemed to called out the spirit of darkness. Shadow's true form was rather frightening, but his current one was...not. He seemed to have taken the form of a dark-purple cat with large eyes, one of them covered with a black fin-like feature, much like Celsius. His tail was large and paddle-shaped, an opening arching around an orb of darkness. A large ring was on his back, similar to Volt's, with a bowl-like object suspended slightly behind the center. Shadow slipped from Celsius's silhouette and slivered over to Origin, rubbing against him in a very cat-like manner.

"Hey, Shadow." the boy smiled, stroking the spirit's head. Shadow let out a noise that sounded like it was supposed to mimic a purr, but sounded more like oncoming thunder. Origin looked at Celsius, a look of concern and fear glistening in his eyes. "Celsius, you know no one is supposed to see me-"

Celsius cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand "Yeah, yeah, I know. Maxwell is going to be mad, blah blah blah. But I can't just let you be by yourself all the time." She put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Besides, Shadow keeps pestering me to let him see you. You know how he is."

The boy sighed. "Yeah."

Shadow's ears perked and his eyes trained off into the distance. _"Maxwell."_ was all he said.

"What- Oh no..." The boy grimaced. "Here he comes..."

Celsius snorted and glared in the direction Shadow indicated, a scowl set to her face. She hated Maxwell. She hated him with and intensity she couldn't quite put into words.

The old spirit drifted towards them, a frown set to his face as his eyes caught on Shadow, and then Celsius.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maxwell demanded in a seemingly calm manner.

"Relax, you old bastard, we're just here to see the kid." Celsius growled.

"Origin, what did I tell you about having company?" he hissed.

Origin frowned, bowing his head and looking to the side. His left hand reached to grip his right arm but he winced and forced himself to be still. "That it distracts me."

"Exactly." Maxwell said, displeasure radiating from his voice and gaze. "Celsius, Shadow. Leave. _NOW._"

Celsius growled, taking a step forward with her fists clenched. "How dare you tell me what to do-!?"

Shadow's tail wrapped around Celsius's waist and pulled her back with an apologetic nod to Origin as he dragged the raging Ice Spirit away.

Maxwell watched the pair depart, leaving Origin to his worried thoughts. He could tell the old spirit was angry, he could feel it come off in waves, crashing into his very being. After what seemed like an eternity, Maxwell looked down on him.

"What are you doing still sitting? Stand up!" he ordered.

Origin avoided Maxwell's eyes as he got up onto his feet. Subconsciously, he bit his lip.

"Origin, that is a human habit."

"R-right." he winced.

Maxwell sighed and turned to face him. "Origin, you know I'm just trying to help you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." the boy nodded, still avoiding the older spirit's gaze. "I was created to become the overseer of the Soul Cycle, and you just want me to be prepared to do so."

"And in order to do that..." Maxwell frowned. "You can't have human weaknesses."

"Then why was I created with human weakness?" He asked, waving his arm out in front of him. "If I was meant to have no flaws, then why was I created with them? Why couldn't I have been made without them-"

"Origin."

He flinched. "I'm sorry-"

"You do not apologize." Maxwell muttered, sighing. He know this would be a lot of work, trying to turn a human into the next Origin. What the hell was the previous one thinking, letting this kid take over? It was ridiculous. Milla taking over for himself, Maxwell, is understandable. Milla was _created_ by him, so it'd only make sense. But having a human, normal, run-of-the-mill human become a spirit... It was ridiculous.

And he didn't even know it... Maxwell felt sorry for him. From what he knew, Jude has never done anything deserving of losing all he was... The kid just happened to trespass onto territory he didn't understand.

Maxwell sighed. "Keep up with your training, Origin."

"Yes, Maxwell." he said quietly. Maxwell looked at the boy for a long, silent moment, then left the boy with himself and his thoughts.

The new spirit watched as the elder departed, and continued to look on even long after Maxwell had disappeared from sight.

Origin sighed and settled himself onto the grass, closing his eyes and trying to ease himself into a trance. As always, he found it impossible. Images of people and places kept flooding into his mind and he found himself overwhelmed by the information. His mouth quivered and sweat slicked his face, but he continued to keep his eyes closed and forced his breathing to be steady.

All the information of the souls juggled themselves frantically inside of him. He struggled to stay still and not to shake, and it was excruciating. He found he couldn't breathe. He caught himself wondering if he even needed to breath. His thoughts went on rapidly, galloping across his mind like a stampede of raging beasts, tearing at his heart and mind with claws made up of vile and slaughter.

He broke.

Origin's eyes snapped open and his heart was running laps in his chest. His breathing was heavy and his body shook with tremors. Panting, he lied on his back and looked up at the sky, disappointed in his ability to keep up with the Cycle.

He was a failure, really.

Origin closed his eyes, slowly, breathing with as much control as he could. He knew that if he focused on a specific soul, it wasn't at all painful. But he also knew doing that was virtually useless. Although, for whatever reason, it was comforting looking onto the lives of humans.

He was created for the purpose of becoming Origin, the purpose of taking over the Soul Cycle so the old Origin can retire. It was tiring, and lonely. And he always felt like he had a hole in his heart. Though he didn't know why, he didn't know what it was he felt was missing. He's only been alive for four years. He didn't have anything to miss.

With his eyes closed he focused on one specific soul. It was a little girl with a little purple dress, skipping down the road with her older brother. It was nice, this little girl's life. She loved her family, her friends, her dog. She loved breathing the air of the town Hamil and buying poranges at the local market. It was a simple life.

"Jude!" he heard a familiar voice. He blinked open his eyes, almost sleepily, and found Celsius and Shadow looking down on him.

"Celsius, that isn't my name-" he was silenced by Shadow's tail wrapping around his mouth.

"No, it is." Celsius said. "Jude, I can't let you just sit around like this anymore. Come with me."

He sat up, brushing Shadow off and casting Celsius a curious look. "What, where are we going...?"

"The human world. I'm going to get you to remember yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if some characters (Celsius) seems OOC, I can't say I write these guys that much... I promise I'll get better though! I'd really appreciate reviews if you don't mind. (They're good for the soul!). <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Celsius, I can't leave-" he stammered, he shook his head "And what do you mean 'get me to know myself'? Why would we have to go to the human world for that? What do you mean that my name is 'Jude'? I'm Origin, aren't I? I'm just the new one-"

"No, you are more than that!" Celsius snapped. "Jude, listen, what Maxwell has been telling you is wrong, he's been lying to you. You weren't 'created', you were _born_."

"Wouldn't I know that?" he frowned.

"Yes, and that's what's bothering me!" she hissed. "Maxwell probably has something to do with it, I don't know. The point is, I can't let you sit around like this."

"W-wait, I'm human?" Origin frowned. "But how can a human become a spirit...?"

"Jude, please." Celsius sighed, taking hold of his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'll answer your questions, but later. We need to go before Maxwell gets back or we can never get you out of this place."

"B-but I can't..." he shook his head. "Celsius, I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm human? I can't be human though, I'm only four years old but I'm physically-"

"YES I KNOW!" Celsius slapped her palm to her face. "Jude, I understand you're unsure of this but the only way to know about this is if you come with me and Shadow!"

Origin frowned. He couldn't just _leave_, he had something he needed to do! If he was gone, then how would he learn to control the Cycle? Who would keep it in check after the old Origin retires? But, Celsius wouldn't lie to him, right? And if she did then Shadow would surely tell him...

But he was human? It was a bit too out there for him to believe right away...

_"He disagrees." _Shadow murmured.

"I noticed." Celsius huffed. "I didn't want to use force, but..."

"'Use force'!?" Origin gasped. He narrowed his eyes and spread his feet in a fighting stance. "Celsius, I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight you." Celsius huffed. "So just come with me and-"

Shadow leapt into the air and swirled, bringing the broad end of his tail down behind the boy's head and knocking him unconscious. Celsius rushed up and caught Jude as he fell, shooting a venomous look at where the Spirit of Darkness levitated.

"And why the hell did you do that?" she snapped.

_"Time. Go now."_ Shadow looked off into the depths of the Spirit Realm, his ears pricked. One murky eye looked at where Celsius knelt holding onto the now-unconscious spirit Origin. Celsius mumbled under her breath but shouldered Origin onto her back. She understood full well what Shadow was saying. Maxwell was coming. And quickly. Chances were he suspected what they were trying to do.

So in short, they needed to go really quick right about now.

Memories are a weird thing. Memories that aren't yours are weirder.

He knew he was in the midst of the Cycle. He was unconscious, and he was surrounded by souls. They swarmed around him, pushed into him, sometimes through him. Each time one brushed against his arm or slipped in and out of his body, he caught a glimpse of their life, from their eyes.

There was a dog barking.

A woman smiling.

Someone singing.

A starry night sky.

A small girl crying out for her father.

A boy with bronze eyes and black hair.

Bombarding into him with the force of both a raging hurricane yet at the same time as soft as a whisper, the memories forced their way into his mind. It was odd, how familiar yet how foreign they were to him. How would he describe it?

Like breathing.

You never really think about breathing, but when you do it's strange because you know it, but at the same time you don't. The feeling is so familiar, but when you pay attention to it it seems so new, so unknown.

There then was a soul that made him shudder.

While the herd of them was streaming their way into him, one stuck. The other filtered through, slipped away. But then one stayed with him. It shimmered and stretched out into his body. And it settled in.

Then it occurred to him, this soul had never been gone from him to begin with. It was his. Memories flooded into him and he choked. They felt like his, but he rejected himself.

There was no way these memories could be real. He was created-

_You weren't _created_, you were _born_!_

Celsius's words rang in his head. The phrase echoed itself, covering every corner and cranny in his mind. He was human...?

But- but he wasn't.

Not anymore.

Although he felt a temptation, an overwhelming urge to know the reason, the cause, of his life. It wrapped around him like a cloak and settled onto his body, pressing him into his own skin. There also, stronger, was the feeling of responsibility. He was Origin and he had his job. Yet...

How much longer could the Old Origin last? Surely if he's lasted this long, he can hold on a bit longer...

But he couldn't do that. He wasn't very familiar with himself, but he got the feeling that abandoning his task wasn't something he did often...

But he wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know. Perhaps if he just found out, if he just knew who he had been, he'd be okay. It was okay, he'd be okay. Everything would be okay-

_Jude?_

Copper eyes met sky blue. And there in the midst of the Cycle, Origin stared one soul in the face. His hair was white with a patch of black and there was a yellow tie around his neck. The Spirit of the Cycle frowned, furrowing his brow in an attempt to identify him. This man... He was familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"JUDE!"

His eyes snapped open to Celsius looking down on him. He was laying in her arms and she looked both relieved and tense.

"You were starting to freak me out." She said quietly.

"Sorry." Origin frowned. "Where are we?"

Uncertainty flashed in Celsius's uncovered eye. She didn't think it was smart to tell him, which really made a lot of sense. The Ice Spirit still called him Jude...

Which...Which made a lot of sense. That was his name.

"...Jude." he tested the sound on his lips. It sounded right, actually. It sounded...It sounded like it was his. Celsius cocked her head to the side.

"Yep. Jude. Hi."

"No, that's my name." he smiled softly. "I'm Jude."

A grin stretched its way across her face. "Do you remember now?"

Jude shook his head. "Not too much. I think... I think I believe you. When you said I was human, I mean."

"Oh that's great!" Celsius chirped.

"But I still need to go back."

"That's... not so great and a tad confusing." she sighed.

Jude sat up, pushing his way out of the Ice Spirit's grip. She quickly took a firm hold of his arm, and he let her mainly because he was aware of how desperate she was for him to remember. And he was aware of how selfish he was in himself.

"Celsius... I know I was human, but I know that I'm not anymore." Jude said the words slowly, dragging them out as if he didn't quite understand what he was even saying. "I'm Origin now. I don't know how I managed to do that, but-"

"But you're still Jude." she snapped.

Jude blinked, startled. "Y-yeah. I am. That doesn't mean I can just abandon those responsibilities, although-" he reached to hold onto his arm, flinched and settled for crossing his arms across his chest. "Celsius, can you... Can you show me who I was? I want...I want to know me."

Celsius studied him for a long moment and slowly uncurled her fingers from around his arm. She noticeably relaxed and took a step backwards, satisfied that the boy wouldn't bolt. With a curt nod, she agreed to help him.

Jude smiled, a shine in his eyes underneath his now-black bangs. He was back in the human world.

And he was going to remember who he had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So here's chapter two, I hope it's to your liking. Do you guys mind if I add little 'Skits' at the end of the chapters? I can't say I care, because I really want to add bonus skits. Sorry, but if you don't like skits you do not need to read them.<strong>

'How I Met This Ice Spirit'

Jude: "Hey Celsius, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Celsius: "Of course not, go ahead."

Jude: "How did..." [box slides slightly left and right] "Well, how did we meet?"

Celsius: "Oh, you remember that we met when you were human?" [box bounces] "Great! Well, you see I was enslaved by this _asshole_ who tried to make me kill you and your friends."

Jude: [!] "P-pardon!?"

Celsius: "Yep! So you punched him in the face." [Music Note]

Jude: [Sighs, box sinks] "I sound pretty violent..."

**So please leave a review if you feel like, and I'll see you next chapter. If you have any advice (story or skit) please feel free to give it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jude and Celsius walked on the dirt path, making their way under the shade of the trees and listening to the wind blow through their hair. Shadow hadn't made an appearance yet, and the pair came to an unspoken conclusion that the spirit of Darkness had taken it upon himself to guide Maxwell away from them. Fortunately, he had a habit of staying out of sight and out of detection, so Celsius didn't worry too much.

Jude, however, was worried half to death. But for whatever reason he may have at the moment he chose to stay silent. Logically speaking, there wasn't anything to fear for Shadow. He was an adept at hiding and sneaking, he was stronger than he let on, and he could easily distract Maxwell with a layer of darkness. Not only that, but spirits can't technically die. At worst, he could get depowered. Yet the fear was there, festering inside of Jude like a scurrying rat in a burlap sack.

"Celsius, where does this road go to?" he asked, desperate for something to get his mind off of his friend.

Celsius put a hand on her hip and looked around, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Sharilton, I think. We're heading in that direction and I can definitely sense an awful lot of wind mana."

Jude furrowed his brow. "Sharilton, Sharilton..." He put a finger to his temple, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to recall the name. "Oh! That's the place with the windmills!"

"Yep," Celsius nodded. "We're getting pretty close."

"Are we?" Jude blinked. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening. He could definitely sense people, lots of them. They milled about in a market, talking and bargaining. Many, many people.

It was a bit overwhelming. Almost on instinct, he tried to slow his breathing and focus on the souls. Their lives fluttered around him, their memories and hearts. And as he listened, he could hear them. He could hear their souls and he felt useless to comply.

_Jude!_

The voice again. It seemed closer somehow, seemed clearer and more... confident? For whatever reason, Jude strained to listen closer. There was something there, something familiar. Someone? Someone he knew and he desperately wanted to recognize. In his mind's eye, he could see the man again. White hair and sky-blue eyes. He looked shocked, like he couldn't wrap his mind around something.

_Jude... Can... Can you see me...?_

Jude frowned "Yes... But, who _are_ you...?"

_Who am I-? J-Jude..._ he frowned, the light dimming in his eyes. _It's me. It's me! _ The man's soul took a step toward him, desperate _It's me, Lu-!_

"JUDE!" Celsius shouted. Jude's eyes snapped open.

"What-what is it?"

The ice spirit snorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were just kind of standing there for a few moments. It freaked me out."

"Oh. Sorry." Jude frowned.

Celsius sighed. "Whatever. Just try not to freak me out like that." She turned around "Now come on, we're almost there."

* * *

><p>Celsius was surprised by Jude's reaction to a city. He seemed shocked and awed by being around so many people, even though he tried to act calm. The boy was excited and there was no keeping that soft smile off his face. Celsius laughed softly to herself.<p>

Although, it did make sense. After four years being practically by himself in the spirit world, only trying to interact with people through their souls, it must've been a bit odd being physically around them. There was a bit of a hop in Jude's steps as he walked through the Sharilton market place, a light in his eyes that had been absent for far too long.

For a little bit, the two of them just milled about. Jude petted piratically every animal he saw that could be petted. Cats, dogs, horses. He even managed to pet a pigeon or two. However, the pair got plenty of strange looks. While Celsius walked around with blue hair, one red eye, and a odd fin-structure coming out of her face, Jude's apparel made him look like royalty. The boy made a mental note to himself that he didn't like being the center of attention and to change his wardrobe later if at all possible.

Besides feel self-conscious, Jude had the time of his life. There was still something... missing, though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was something. There were the windmills, the streets, the clear sky and the pleasant breeze... The sound of people chattering...

Oh.

That was it. There were always people with him when he was here before. Jude frowned, trying to recall who they were, what they looked like, what their names were... Anything. The boy stared at his feet, lost in his thoughts. Celsius brought him back to the present with a hand set lightly on his shoulder, a kind smile often foreign to her set on her lips. "Don't force the memories, Jude. They'll come to you."

Jude sighed "Yeah." He hoped so. So desperately he longed to remember those people he could practically taste it.

The day was coming to an end and the sun was beginning to set on the small town. The orange of day seeped into the ground like droplets of rain, allowing darkness to settle in on the town. Celsius and Jude once again began to mill about, admiring the tranquility of the night market place. An owl hooted somewhere, it's voice echoing about like a whisper. The murmurs of people out late were heard, and the wind hummed through the building. Stars began to peer through, shining brighter than Jude could make himself recall.

One more step and Jude's knees buckled from under him. "Jude?" Celsius was right there by him almost instantly. "What's wrong?"

A growling sound was heard from his stomach. "Uh... I think I'm hungry?" he laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by how overdramatic he probably seemed.

Celsius chuckled. "Well, that's better than what I expected. There's an inn in town, let's go eat there. Then we could get some sleep." As the spirit of ice helped Jude up, she couldn't help but think.

_He needs to eat...?_

* * *

><p>The lobby of the inn was horrendous.<p>

Jude and Celsius blinked in the doorway, trying to figure out how they were in the same town. Several men were drunkenly leaning on eachother, spilling what smelled like beer all over the floor. There was a group of three huddled in the corner, cursing at eachother while mulling over their cards. Celsius came to the conclusion they were gambling. There was one woman with her head in her hands, swearing at 'that cheating bastard' under her breath. The poor man behind the counter looked so tired and irritated.

The entire place was a wave of white noise with the shouts and crashes of people drunkenly slipping, falling on eachother. People swore and pushed and the entirety of the place was just plain obnoxious.

Celsius pushed her way through the people to the counter, dragging the very disoriented Jude behind her. They finally made it to their destination and Celsius dragged Jude into one of the seats, literally kicking out a guy and sitting beside him. Jude apologized quietly and noticed the man was too drunk to care.

"Hey guy!" Celsius snapped. Jude cast her a look that made her sigh "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" the steward asked.

"Yeah we want some food." Celsius waved him off.

Jude rolled his eyes "If you don't mind, can we please get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." the man looked so relieved to have some polite conversation "What would you like?"

"I want some coffee and a muffin." Celsius said, looking over a spontaneous bar fight that sprang up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Punch him in the face!"

Jude huffed, clearly suppressing annoyance for his companion. "Some water and..." he frowned "Do you serve mabo curry?" the steward nodded "Then that, please."

The man busied himself with delivering the orders to the kitchen and staying in there for an excessively long time in order to stay away from everyone else for as long as possible.

"Why mabo curry?" Celsius blinked, leaning her back on the counter.

Jude shrugged "I don't really know." He thought of that white-haired man again. Did it have something to do with him? Perhaps.

After a while, the man came back out with their orders.

"Thank you." Jude said.

"Thanks." Celsius bit into her muffin. Jude didn't even know Celsius liked muffins.

The boy ate a spoonful of his meal. The rest of the inn's lobby became a blur of white noise as his mind wandered. It didn't taste right. It didn't taste bad, but it seemed different in a way he didn't like. What was it... What was it...

Elle-Style.

Yeah, that was the type he liked. Elle-Style Mabo Curry. The words seemed a bit strange to him, but they were still familiar. What or who was Elle? He couldn't remember, and he felt his heart grow heavy. How many things like that can he not remember? If he was human before, right? That meant he had parents who he couldn't remember. He had friends and likes and dislikes. What was his past life like?

Who was he?

_Jude, are you okay?_

_Fine._

_You look really upset..._

_I know._

_All right... About Elle, do you know if she's okay?_

_So Elle's a person?_

_You don't even remember Elle? Goddam it, Jude. What happened to you?_

_I don't know... I wish I did... I really wish..._

"Jude, you're shaking." Celsius's voice called him back to reality again.

"Yeah, sorry." he said. He felt used to talking with that man's soul, though he never had a personal discussion with a soul before. The two sat in silence, Celsius glancing at him so often with her back turned to the counter and to the people who spat at eachother and then immediately shook hands and shared drunken grins.

"Um, excuse me sir." The steward said. "The price of your and your friend's meal comes to about 500 gald..."

Jude blinked. "Gald?"

"Oh crap, forgot about money." Celsius snorted.

A kind stranger made his way over and handed the steward the requested amount of currency, plus some extra. "I'll pay for them."

"Oh. Thank you then, and have a good night." the steward nodded.

The old man tilted his hat "To you too."

Jude studied the stranger closely. "Um, thank you."

"Not a problem." the man smiled. "If you don't have any money, you and your friend could stay with me at my friend's house."

"Oh we don't want to intrude..." Jude frowned. What kind of person invites someone over to their _friend's_ house?

"Yeah we do." Celsius got her feet. "Come on, you need to sleep."

"But-" Jude started to protest.

"Then off we go!" the old gentleman said.

"No seriously this is really rude-" the boy tried to get his opinion in again.

"Who cares! Free housing!" Celsius interrupted, clearly not caring.

"Celsius!" Jude gasped. He sighed. "I guess I lose this one..." he looked up at the nice stranger. "Thank you so much Mr...?"

"Ilbert. Rowen Ilbert." The lighting reflected off of the man's glasses, concealing the look of hurt and concern.

Jude smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Ilbert."

"It's not a problem."

_It's no problem at all, Jude._

* * *

><p><strong>And thus there's a Rowen! Huzzah! And our white-haired silent protagonist just seems to accept the fact Jude has no idea who he is.<strong>

**OR DOES HE?**

**For Celsius's character, I'm basing her off the Tales of Symphonia version, not the Xillia. I think the Symphonia version is more fun to write. I thought that needed clarification. **

**In anycase... Bonus skit?**

**"All Grown Up."**

Celsius: -flat expression- "What are you doing, old man?"

Rowen: -smile- "Just offering two poor travelers a place to stay the night, Ms. Celsius."

Celsius: ... "You know he doesn't remember you, right?"

Rowen: -serious- "Yes, I noticed. Ms. Celsius, I haven't seen Jude in four years. What happened to him?"

Celsius: "No clue. I didn't even find him until Shadow told me about him."

Rowen: -sad sigh- "The poor boy..."

Celsius: -annoyed face- "He's technically an adult. He's in his twenties at this point."

Rowen: -!- "Goodness, you are right! My little Jude all grown up!" -sob-

Celsius: -annoyed- "You sound like a doting grandfather."

**"Kitty of Darkness"**

Jude: -sad-

Rowen: "Is something wrong, Jude?"

Jude: "Oh? Nothing, I guess. Just worried about my friend Shadow..."

Rowen: -kindly smile- "I'm sure he is fine."

Jude: "Yeah, I'm sure he is. I just hope he's not crying..."

Rowen: ! "Crying?"

Jude: "Yeah, he gets really sad when he's all by himself. I hope he's not too upset..."

Rowen: "He sounds rather... sensitive."

Jude: "Yeah. He kind of is. Not much of a talker either." -box hops- "But he's such a cute cat!"

Rowen: -box sinks- ((The Spirit of Darkness is a lonely, over-sensitive, timid, kitty...?))


End file.
